EACW Uprising Episode 6
by johaku0
Summary: The sixth Episode of Uprising
1. Promo and intro

EACW uprising intro promo Johaku0 Kouga Sesshomaru Kohaku Greed Broly and Inuyasha Promo

(Johaku0 walks out to the ring with Kikyo by his side new theme song Scream aim and fire by bullet for my valentine)

Johaku0: last week on uprising there were 5 amazing one on one extreme rule matches to Determine which 5 Superstars Would Join EACW World heavy Weight champion Lord Sesshomaru inside the Extreme Elimination Chamber match now Before I announce I will let the lovely and Sexy Lady Kikyo Describe to Everyone What the Rules of the Extreme elimination Chamber Match.

(Hands the microphone over to Kikyo)

Kikyo: thank you Johaku0 For that Awesome introduction The Rules of this barbaric match that will take place in two weeks At EACW Assaination now the rules are as follows

2 superstars will start in the ring and the other 4 will start in the chambers Each chamber will contain one of these 4 weapons a table a Steel chain a Barbwire wrapped steel chair and a steel Crowbar

Every 5 minutes a random superstar will be released from their chamber introducing one of the four weapons this will continue till all the superstars have entered the match.

Elimination occurs either by pin fall or submission

The last super star remaining will win the match and be declared the EACW world heavy weight champion

(hands the microphone back to Johaku0)

Johaku0: and introducing the Participants in 2 weeks in the Extreme elimination chamber.

Broly (Broly walks out to the ring )

Kohaku (Kohaku walks out to the ring)

Inuyasha (Inuyasha walks out to the ring)

Greed (Greed walks out to the ring)

Kouga (Kouga reluctantly Walks out to the ring)

And the EACW World heavy weight Champion Lord Sesshomaru with Sesshybabe123 (Sesshomaru walks out to the ring with Sesshybabe123)


	2. Sex Scene

Johaku0 Kikyo Live sex promo

(Kikyo and Johaku0 walk back to Johaku0's office)

Warning: contains explicit sexual content this is your only warning

Kikyo: What a night this is going to be Jo I mean we have a 3 number one contender matches one for the EACW women's title contender slot one for the Vacant EACW internet championship slot and the Main event will be a number one contenders match to determine the contenders for the EACW tag team titles.

(Johaku0 shuts and locks the door and sits down on the couch with Kikyo.)

Johaku0: Kikyo you know I love you and I want to be with you forever right babe.

(Kikyo mounts Johaku0 and kisses him on the lips while rubbing his crotch)

Kikyo: yes I know that and I want you to make love to me Johaku0.

(Johaku0 not wanting to disappoint the woman he loves lays back on the Couch and starts kissing Kikyo Slipping a hand under her shirt fondling one of her boobs then breaking the kiss to switch positions now he was on top.)

(Johaku0 takes off Kikyo's shirt and bra and starts licking and sucking her tits causing her to moan in sexual pleasure and Johaku0 stops licking her breast and Kikyo steps on the floor and undoes Johaku0's belt and jeans and removes his boxers revealing his 10 inch rock hard cock taking the whole thing in to her mouth she began to bob her head up and down massaging her lovers cock in her mouth sending waves of pleasure up Johaku0's body within 20 minutes Johaku0 reached his climax spraying his life giving seed in her mouth and down her throat which she gladly swallowed.)

Johaku0 (in a deep sexual tone): my turn to please you with my mouth.

(Kikyo sat down on the couch spreading her legs now Johaku0 undid her jeans and smelled her pussy through her panties Johaku0 starts licking her pussy through the fabric then removes the panties and begins thrusting his Tongue deeper in to Kikyo's pussy sending waves of pleasure through her body Kikyo's climax was quickly approaching soon she released her orgasmic juices into Johaku0's waiting mouth witch upon tasting the juices he moaned in pleasure.)

Kikyo (still out of breath): Johaku0 fuck me baby fuck me now.

(Johaku0 mounted Kikyo and his penis head just resting against Kikyo's pussy lips then slowly began thrusting in and out sending waves of pleasure through both their bodies.)

Kikyo: fuck me faster sweetheart

(Johaku0 starts fucking Kikyo at a near inhuman pace with in 50 minutes Kikyo and Johaku0 felt their climaxes approaching.)

Kikyo: Come in me baby.

(And with that Request Johaku0 and Kikyo climaxed together and Johaku0 fell back on the couch.)

Johaku0: I know this might be a awkward time to ask this but would you marry me.

Kikyo: of course I will and together as husband and wife we will run EACW together.


	3. Triple theat

EACW uprising Triple threat number one contenders match

Match announcement: the following contest is a triple threat match scheduled for one fall and it is to determine the number one contender for the EACW women's title at Assaination and it will be contested under extreme rules there will be no count outs and no disqualifications the only way to win this match is by pin fall or submission.

Kagome introduction (theme song Sweet little sister): introducing first from Japan Kagome

Sango introduction (new theme song Walk away five finger death punch): and her opponent from japan accompanied by Miroku The demon slayer Sango.

Ayame introduction (theme song stricken by disturbed): and her opponent from Japan Ayame.

Match: and here we go Sango and Kagome teaming up on Ayame now Kagome stomping away on Ayame while Miroku and Sango grabbing steel chairs out from under the ring there is a total of from what I can see 4 chairs in the ring now Sango with one of the 4 steel chairs and a chair shot off the skull of Kagome knocking Kagome down and busting her open and Ayame gets the same treatment a chair shot right to the skull of Ayame busting Ayame open and Sango to the top rope now Sango with the Flying leg drop on to kagome and the cover 1 2 3 its over and Sango is going to face Sesshybabe123 at Assaination of the EACW women's title.


	4. One on One

EACW number one contender match

Match announcement: the following contest scheduled for one fall is to determine number one contender at Assaination for the vacant EACW internet championship and will go on to face Luis sera and it will be contested under extreme rules there will be no count outs and no disqualifications the only way to win this match is by pin fall or submission.

Leon. introduction (theme song left behind by slipknot): introducing first making his way to the ring from Raccoon city weighing in at 240 pounds Leon..

Chris Redfield introduction (theme song crying like a bitch by god smack): and his opponent from Raccoon city weighing in at 300 pounds Chris Redfield.

Match: this match should be a good one 2 best friends' one spot the winner faces Luis sera at EACW assaination for the EACW internet championship and Leon and Chris collar and elbow tie up center of the ring now Chris Irish whipping Leon in to the ropes Leon ducks under the clothesline and fires back with a springboard cross body off the ropes taking Chris down now Leon rolling out of the ring and looking under the ring now for a weapon of some sort now Leon with a steel chair and a Guitar now Leon back into the ring right now but Chris back up with a punishing body blow right to the gut of Leon now Chris has the steel chair and now a steel chair of the skull busting Leon open and now Chris going for the cover 1 2 but Leon kicks out now Chris rolling out of the ring grabbing a glass table and a glass light tube from under the ring now setting the glass table outside ring now Chris up on the ring apron but Leon with a shot to the gut and now Leon with a spear through the glass table that Chris setup now Leon throwing Chris back in to the ring and its and the cover 1,2 and Chris kicks out Chris fighting off his back with right hands to that open wound of Leon not Chris at least able to get to his feet and now Chris bleeding from the back Leon bleeding from the head but Chris whipping Leon into the ropes and now Chris with a Samoan drop onto the steel chair and the cover 1 2 no no Leon kicks out and is right back up and hits Chris with a devastating round house kick to the head and now Leon goes for the cover 1,2,3 he's got it he's got it is over he is going to Assaination to face Luis sera.

Match ending announcement: here is your winner Leon..


	5. Tag Team

EACW uprising Tag team number one contenders match.

Match announcement: the following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall and it is to determine the number one contenders for the EACW tag team titles at EACW Assainations and this bout will be contested under extreme rules there will be no count outs and no disqualifications the only way to win this match is by pin fall or submission.

Wrath and pride introduction (never gonna stop me rob zombie) : introducing first from beyond the gate weighing in at a combined weight of 428 pounds Wrath and Pride.

Team double g introduction (getting away with murder by papa roach): and their opponents from Japan weighing at a combined weight of 500 pounds the team of Gohan and Goku Team double g.

Match: and here we go our main event of the evening Pride and wrath teaming up to take on Team double g it appears Wrath and Gohan will start this match off and Wrath hitting Gohan with kicks to the quad and Gohan the big 200 pounder fires back with a clothesline knocking down but Wrath the athletics 178 pounder now outside side the ring looking under the ring and pulling out a table and a steel chair now Pride grabbing a table and a chain this match is going to get ugly quick now Wrath back in to the ring and Wrath has the steel chair and a nasty violent chair shot to the skull of Gohan busting him Wide open now Wrath going for the cover and 1 2 but Gohan breaks it up saving the match for his team but now Wrath dragging Gohan back to his teams corner and now a tag to Pride and now Gohan manages to fire back with rights and lefts now manages to make it back to his teams corners and here comes the 300 pounder now with right hands to the head of pride knocking pride down but wait pride has the chain the chain and now wrath attacking the bloody Gohan and Goku bounces of the ropes and runs right in to the chain now pride with that chain around the throat of Goku and Goku Coughing up blood and Goku is tapping out but the referee is distracted but Gohan looks like he is knocked out cold outside of the ring now pride tags in wrath and now the 450 splash on to Gohan the cover 1 2 3 its over and Wrath and pride are going to Assaination to face the Elrics for the EACW tag team titles

Match ending announcement: here are your winners Wrath and Pride.


End file.
